Nowadays, touch screen terminals such as mobile phone are developing rapidly and are easy for a user to use. As shown in FIG. 1, the touchable interface of an existing touch screen terminal includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen 1 and a non-display touchable region 2, wherein the non-display touchable region 2 includes a simulated hardware button 3.
A user may operate the touch screen terminal by touching the LCD screen 1 and the simulated hardware button 3. The terminal can sense a point touched by the user and confirm the operation on the terminal by the user according to the pixel information of the sensed touch point and the correspondence relationship between the pixel information of the touch point and the operating function.
The location of the simulated hardware button 3 in the existing touch screen terminal is fixed, and a non-display touchable region 2 is needed to concentratedly arrange the simulated hardware buttons 3.